Critical Miss - Commentary on Lucky Crit
Critical Miss is a commentary made by Blazing Larvesta on Fire Emblem YouTuber Lucky Crit, who had done a response to IGN's podcast about Fire Emblem: Three Houses. It is his seventh overall commentary. Summary The video starts out with an intro montage reminiscent of chapter introductions from the Fire Emblem franchise, specifically using the style from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. After a chapter title appears, labeling the video as "Chapter 7: Critical Miss", Larvesta, using Oliver from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn as his avatar, provides context to the video he is covering, explaining how he enjoys some of Lucky Crit's content despite covering one of his videos, and also slightly detailing the backlash regarding IGN's podcast. Larvesta then goes into detail about Crit's response to IGN and how Larvesta saw issues with the response before beginning his commentary. After skipping Crit's intro, he cuts to Crit talking about how IGN made a new video talking about Fire Emblem: Three Houses, and wanted to start 2019 with a bang, which they certainly did. Larvesta then follows along by repeating Crit's remark about IGN back at him, stating that Crit wanted to start 2019 with a bang, which he certainly did. Right after this, an explosion sound effect occurs accompanied with text saying "INB4 SOMEONE CHAINS THIS." Crit then states that he's not going to completely tear into IGN's podcast due to some other YouTubers in the Fire Emblem Community already addressing the video, but that he's merely going to address some key things about the video and give his two cents. Larvesta then tells the audience to keep Crit's statement in mind, claiming that "this entire video is going to topple over like a pile of Jenga bricks with this statement in mind." After playing a bit of IGN's 0th degree video, Lucky Crit states that he's sad to see Peer Schneider on the podcast, as Schneider has been a part of IGN's FE coverage for a couple of years at that point, and that Crit was able to tolerate his opinions on videos such as "Fire Emblem Fates: Why We're Okay With Nintendo's Changes", sarcastically claiming that the video was well received by fans and viewers alike (the image Crit showed displayed only 230 likes compared to 3,284 dislikes). Crit then clarifies that Schneider was more playing devil's advocate and stood in for the fans compared to the other people in the Fates podcast. He concludes by pointing out that Schneider was stating the most accurate information out of the three people in the current Three Houses podcast, and that Schneider was also cringing at the others as well. Afterwards, Larvesta questions Crit's reasoning for not liking seeing Schneider on the podcast merely due to being on IGN for a while and starring in a video Crit said he could tolerate despite its reception. Larvesta further brings up that Crit states the most accurate information out of the three people in the podcast, so he asks Crit what his issue with Schneider is. Larvesta then cuts to a mini-skit portraying Schneider as Kotaro from Fire Emblem Fates, jokingly asking the 1st degree if Schneider-Kotaro kidnapped his waifu, portrayed as Kagero with a Peachette Crown from New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, and that Larvesta would call the Ninja Mario Bros, Saizo and Kaze with Mario and Luigi hats respectively, on Schneider if Crit needed him to. Zach Ryan and Casey Defreitas then incorrectly state that Fire Emblem Heroes was released for the 3DS (it was actually for mobile devices). Crit then makes a potshot at IGN for getting their facts wrong. Larvesta, in response, informs Crit that IGN had corrected their mistake right after Crit cut them off. To prove his point, he then plays a clip from right after Crit cut off to show that IGN did correct themselves, stating that the first 3DS Fire Emblem game was actually Awakening, and Heroes was the mobile game. Larvesta then reprimands Crit for carelessly taking the latter's target out of context, noting how it looks careless and suspicious on Crit's end. The 2nd degree then makes note of how Crit had actually played the offending clip prior to his rant on Peer Schneider, further questioning how he overlooked this. IGN then states that the last Fire Emblem game for the 3DS was Fire Emblem Fates, only for Crit to correct them, stating that the last 3DS Fire Emblem game was actually Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Larvesta then goes on to correct both Crit AND IGN, by bringing up that Fire Emblem Warriors, despite being more known as a Nintendo Switch game, was also released for the New 3DS, meaning that game was technically the last 3DS FE game. Reception The video received overall positive reception, though it at first did not receive much attention despite being aired via YouTube premiere. Ceradust also pointed out some repetition regarding the introduction. Around late-April, Lucky Crit himself saw Larvesta's video and left a comment on the commentary clarifying the intent of his video. It read as follows: :"The IGN video begins devolving into memes very quickly and it's borderline nonsensical by the end, it's not serious or meant to be destructive/constructive criticism or have an overarching point I'm trying to get across. A lot of other people were already hammering on them for the mistakes in their podcast, some of which should be overlooked because it was just a casual podcast and they were clearly not all that prepared for that segment, I just thought it would be fun to make what is pretty much a gag video off of it. The real issue with what IGN did, as Chaz Aria noticed, was that they posted that mess of a segment as "news" on their website, which was not only misleading but it shed kind of an awful light on the game with people barely knowing anything about it and was just a bad clip overall. On my part it was just too funny not to do something with. Interesting format though, nice work." Trivia *This video is a notable first for many in Blazing Larvesta's commentaries. **It is the first Blazing Larvesta commentary of 2019. **It is the first commentary to utilize Larvesta's new thumbnail design. **It is the first commentary to be aired using YouTube Premiere. *The map featured in the introduction is of the Sand Continent from Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon. References Category:Commentaries by Blazing Larvesta Category:2019 Commentaries